degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassii love you/valentines day part 2
CLARES POV clare come on tell me who you got! alli begged.no! i am too embarrested to show.it is bad enough i have to show my english partner.come on clare.okay here you go.omg you got eli.you do know you two are perfect together. no we arent.i hate him so much! hey why dont we spy to see who he got.no alli thats wrong.oh sorry i woud expect that from you.okay we'll spy to see who he got. ELI POV d'''ude tell me who you got.adam begged no! i am too embarrested to show.it is bad enough i have to show my english partner.come on eli.okay here.i rolled my eyes.oh gosh you got clare.you two oh gosh i can imagine that.i punched him in the arm.hey no violents.then we heard to people laugh at the end of the lockers.dude someone is spying on us.who cares.i do! we started walking toward the laughing.it was clare and alli.i crossed my arms.i dont care if you are mad.adam bursted out laughing.i punched him in the arm again.stop doing that.clare looked at alli are you happy now? of course i just found he got you.and you got him.clare slapped alli in the head.hey stop doing that.i laughed you got me yeah right.then she pushed her paper in my face.adam ohhhhhhhh.i dont care what you think i hate you alot.alli high fived clare.what the heck did i do to her.adam punched me in the arm.i punched him harder. what was that for. '''CLARES AND ELI POV it was lunchtime and me and alli had to sit by eli and adam.i sat across from eli.get over her adam.shut up eli! she already broke up with you.it is weird seeing someone bring a jar of chocolate to school.alli atarted laughing.you dated bionca?yeah,bitch dumped me for drew.i shook my head.why are you.are you drews girlfriend.that girl is mine alli yelled.he is not talking about drew torres he is is talking about drew bieber.ohhh!!! then eli went to another subject.can you believe those love test.ikr they put us as a couple.then an annocment came on.hello students happy valentines day.we are going to annoce the best couplte of the love test.clare edwards and eli goldsworthy you are the best couple of the love test.come down to mr simpsons office now.''what!?!?! we both yelled.everyone stared at us.when we were walkingwe talked.we dont have anything in common!''oh gosh i have a huge crush on him.oh god i do have a big crush on her.''then i was about to ask her something she said to meet her after school.''yes!''when they got to th office mr simpson looked at them.you two do look like a good couple.here are the prizes.you can ditch one day of classes a homework or you can ditch a week of classes and homework.the week. '''ADAM POV' i saw drew and bionca go in the boiler room.i cant believe drew would do this to me .i wait 10 minutes and went in there.i yelled what are you two doing! Category:Blog posts